nothings worth love
by godssinger
Summary: lizzie starts liking gordohe likes her but then lizzie gets exciting news but it means that she would never see gordo again
1. Default Chapter

Time for school again. It's a lovely summer day. Spring break. Next year I'm in 10th grade. So far I only have my permit so I can't drive anywhere without mom there.  
"Oh my gosh you made" Lizzie said excitedly.  
"Yeah never miss it, this is the one movie we haven't seen" Miranda told them both.  
Ok so I'm not the average teen. I've seen every movie. Even the little ones like Dory and Ally. That movie is so snc. (Snooze n cruise) My mom finally toke me to see the R rated movie. I see why it's for adults only. This movie is called Life as me, or someone else. It's supposed to be the best film ever.  
"So what do you want ladies, popcorn and a drink, or popcorn and a smoothie" Gordo asked in a formal voice.  
"Gordo were not in a fancy restaurant," Lizzie said.  
" To you I am only smart, but I know my ways" Gordo said in a Scottish voice.  
"Popcorn and smoothie" Lizzie and Miranda said at the same time.  
We both looked at Gordo. He was so clueless. It was like going to take an hour to get our snacks. The Line was way to long. At least I noticed my mom. I totally forgot she worked here.  
"Mom can you get us some free snacks," Lizzie asked her mom.  
"Absolutely not, but I can get you to the front of the line" Jo notified her.  
"Thank you mom you're the best," Lizzie hugged her mom.  
Gordo got the food while me and Miranda saved some spots in the back. The back is the best. 


	2. Gordo's view

I'm the lowdown best friend. Lizzie and Miranda don't understand I'M THE ONLY GUY in our friendship. They drool over Ethan Craft. Looks aren't worth everything. He's dumber than a mouse. That's all they care about. Lizzie is way better than that.  
"Gordo, Gordo, GORDO" Lizzie said.  
"What" Gordo finally said.  
"The movie's over" Lizzie told him.  
I can't believe she caught me thinking and not paying attention. Miranda is taking us home. She bought cookies for us. Jo would have brought us home but she works till 10. When I get home I have to study for next year. You never know what may come up. Also I don't want spider webs in my learning.  
"So Gordo got any new experiments," Miranda asked.  
"No my grandma isn't coming to town till next month." Gordo answered.  
  
Finally Mrs. Sanchez drops Lizzie and me off. Lizzie asked me to talk to I followed her to her backyard.  
"Gordo, I know that at Ethan's mystery party you weren't going to say we should do this again, were you?" Lizzie asked.  
"No, but that doesn't matter that was 9th grade." Gordo answered.  
"Of course it matters, and when I broke up with Ronnie you, you were about to say that you liked me," Lizzie compassionly said.  
"So, you caught me," Gordo said. 


	3. Lizzie's explation's lizzie's view

I was right. I didn't think he actually DID LIKE ME! I just thought I would be wrong and feel like a fool. But I was right. This like never happens to me. My first boyfriend was Ronnie and he didn't like me long. Larry well... he I didn't want to date. Frankie was cool but I didn't like the cameras. They shouldn't be on me. That's about all my boyfriends I've had. None of them lasted.  
"I do like you as a friend" Gordo explained.  
Here comes the but that makes me feel like a fool. I knew it would happen. Just when I thought he liked me. How can I live with myself?  
"And I guess well... what I'm trying to say is I actually like you more than a friend, but if you only want to be friends that's ok" Gordo asked.  
Yes, he didn't say but. This is the best.  
"I've been waiting forever for you to ask me that." I told him.  
I went inside my house and up to my room. I think mom could tell something was up. You never tell you mom if your going out with someone EXPECALLY who. I got on my spaghetti strap doggie pajamas. I went to brush my teeth. Which toke forever because I found out Matt put whipped cream in my toothpaste. I hate whipped cream. I toke mom's toothpaste. Finished brushing my teeth. And went to bed on my nice fuzzy pillow. The next morning mom wanting to talk to me waked me up.  
"Honey wake up, I have some thing's to talk to you about" Mom said in a calm voice.  
I can tell she was going to talk about do you have a boyfriend.  
"When you got home you looked way happier then normal," Jo said.  
"I did, that's great, I've been wanting to be happier, did Matt move out?" I asked.  
"No, then this morning Gordo knocked on the door with flowers and asked if his girl was her. Is Gordo your boyfriend?" Jo asked.  
"Boy...friend... yea... Gordo is," I told her  
I just broke 2 of the talking to mom rules. It all just came out. 


End file.
